Haunted pasts -A Ghost Bird Fanfiction-
by The Wise Eagle
Summary: While everything seems fine with the famous Academy group in which Sang now had earned a place. Everything seems to slow down and turn around for the best. Dr. Green and Mr. B are finally taking onto a new job. While the rest of the team is still moving to their new place and home for at least a year. Dr. Green comes across a 21 year old female bartender.


Nevada's point of view

I had been standing in the kitchen for little more than an hour now. Both my sisters were still sleeping in their rooms. I had been called by my boss earlier this morning, hence he was having trouble with one of my co-workers. I promised him to get to him as soon as possible. I had another priority; because had to bring Serenity to school today. She was still to young to drive, and even if her age allowed her to, she had been to frail lately. Ever since my sister and I ran away, she had been in trouble. First her breathing got more shallow and she got coughing fits, not much later she seemed to have some sort of Bronchitis. Of course it had worried me, I was supposed to take care of our little family. And I almost failed to do so. Kacey had found our little sister just in time to be saved. I dislike those memories of our past together, but I could not seem to forget it. I knew Serenity and Kacey had much more trouble with it. They had been younger when everything happened, and I was sure they could not proces the events. The latest events had us living in a small two-bedroom apartment. It was too small for the three of us, but we would be fine for now.

I finished the chopping of the fruit when Kacey found her way into the kitchen. I did not turn my eyes of the food, but smiled softly. She was the only sister by blood that I had known of. Instead of being born into our family Serenity had been adopted. Her past seemed to hunt her more than it should. I knew that she had been in an abusive environment for the greatest part of her life. She had just turned eight years of age, when she came into our house. In that time my parents still could communicate with eachother. Hence the fact that my mother had been in a car-accident that everything changed. Kacey grabbed a glass of water, before she spoke up. "Did Serge call you again?'

I shook my head while sighing slowly. "Kacey now is not the time to talk about the hard life you have," I muttered, being a little apprehensive. I knew Kacey saw Serenity only as trouble. She had to learn to be a big sister for once. They had been in rough times during bonding with eachother. Serenity still chose to back away from her instead of communicating. I could not blame her. She was smart to keep out of the way of our sister. "You know I have to work to keep everything running. So instead of picking on Serenity you could make yourself useful you know." I said, this time my irritation was running through my voice.

"It is not my job to watch our little sister!" Kacey did snap back to me. I frowned slightly while I turned around to grab some plates for breakfast.

"She is the youngest, only twelve years of age. Which makes you an older sister and responsible for her safety. If you angry about it we can talk about it later. Now you should wake Serenity up. I have to go now. Make sure she stands at the right bus stop." I calmly said, repeating the same words as I had used yesterday. "I have put the lunch bags in the fridge, do not forget to put them in the backpacks. Have a nice day at school." I finished up cleaning the countertops before I turned around and made my way towards the door.

I still heard a few angry murmurs from Kacey while putting my jacket on. It was cold outside, and the rain was pouring down the windows. I knew I had to rush into my car to stay as dry as possible. I did not want to look like a wet cat while doing my job. Serge was the only person in the world to know our history. It had been scary to tell him but after the third breakdown from Serenity I had to tell him. It should give me the opportunity to take good care of my youngest family member. I sighed softly while turning out of the driveway onto the public road. We never had been living this long into one city. We might be unknown to most of our neighbors nowadays, but it was for the best. I did not want to get anyone into our history. Knowing that I could not protect more people than the two I was protecting already. Serenity was the one who was the best in keeping her mouth shut. She did not know that much about us and about the reasons we ran away. What she did know was the fact that we had been in great danger and used fake ID cards. Luckily Serge knew the importance of keeping our residence and real names hidden. He had promised not to talk about any of us, instead he would tell our made up story. It was not our real story, by far. But it was better than having people rummage through our past. For our own and their safety and for Serenity's peace of mind.


End file.
